


The World Without Me

by ahopelessromantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Scott Centric, Scott McCall As Primary, Spoilers, post 5x10, spirit Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott believes the pack would be better off without him. </p><p>An old face appears to show him why that isn't true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like even though it's so angsty.

**THE WORLD WITHOUT ME**

 

The last thing that Scott could remember clearly before blacking out was lying on his bed, recovering from Theo’s attempt on his life while thinking that maybe Beacon Hills and everyone that he loved and cared about would be better off if Scott was dead or had never existed. The next thing that he knew his vision was blurring and he slumped against his pillows falling into unconsciousness.    
\- -    -       -    -      -  -

“Hello Scott”, a gentle female voice spoke his name and he woke up to the sight of an impossibly familiar face. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed as he took in the shoulder length brown hair and dimples that dented cheeks as lips stretched into a sunny smile. Allison Argent was as beautiful as she had always been and looked exactly as she had done when she died. He sat up in alarm, what was happening? He was in his bedroom the last time he checked and now he was…somewhere white. 

“Allison? What’s going on?” he asked her. “Is this real? Are you real? Did I die again?”

“No, Scott you’re not dead and this is as real as real can be”.

He shook his head, looking at her closely. “You’re dead!”

Allison smiled at him and took a step towards him, taking his hands in her own. “Yes. I’m dead”.

“Then how?”

“I’ve been sent here to help you, Scott”.

Scott frowned and looked around the white room they were currently standing in. “Where is here?”

“It’s not a physical place. It’s an in-between world where souls go to if they’re lost and in need of guidance”.

“And I’m lost?”

Allison looked at him sadly, her brown eyes haunted. “Yes. I wouldn’t be here nor would you be if you weren’t. I’m here to act as your guide”.

“My guide?”

“My job is to show you that you’re wrong. The world needs Scott McCall in it, the world is better with you in it. And I would know, since I’ve experienced that world first hand”.

Scott’s face scrunched up as he took a step back from her, like he was afraid that she would suddenly turn on him. And why not? It felt like everyone else had. “No, no, it’s not. I trusted Theo and now he’s going to kill everyone I care about. My mom thinks that I can give the pack hope but I can’t”.

“You’re right, you can’t give them hope, not when you haven’t got any yourself”, Allison agreed, her voice heartbreakingly soft as she addressed him. “But I’m going to give that to you because I can see the pack haven’t done a very good job of it”.

“It’s all my fault, I caused this”.

“You did not. Theo did. The doctors did this. You did your best and everyone got disappointed because you aren’t a perfect, unbreakable superman. Your only human, Scott. You’ve done everything in your power but your seventeen years old and dealing with more things than anyone stops to think about. I’ve seen everything that’s been happening Scott and I promise you that nothing is your fault, at least not all on your own. Stiles and the rest all played a part in everything. He kept secrets and the others refused to talk to each other and you. You did the best that you could do with what you had”.

“If I didn’t exist, Stiles wouldn’t have been dragged into all the supernatural stuff and neither would have my mom. Theo wouldn’t be in Beacon Hills because I wouldn’t be alpha and there would be no pack for him to steal or go after”.

“Scott, that’s the point. Without you there would be no pack and without each other, where do you think they would be? Here, take my hand”, Allison instructed him and held out her hand to him. He looked at it for a moment before he took it into his own larger hand. She then led him towards a door that had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and opened it. They walked through and ended up outside of Beacon Hills High School in the parking lot. 

“What’s going on? How did we get here?”

“We walked through a door”, Allison replied vaguely. “Now can you see Stiles from over here?”

Scott turned in confusion and allowed his eyes to wonder until they found two large jocks hoovering over…was that Stiles? “What’s happening? Why does Stiles look like that?”

Stiles wasn’t…his Stiles. He wore black jeans, a grunge t-shirt and his eyes were lined with eyeliner. His hair was swept across his forehead in a gothic style that was not his style at all. The biggest change was the way he presented himself to the jocks. He wasn’t cocky or grinning or sarcastic but was flinching and had an empty look in his eyes that reminded Scott of the nogitsune.

“Stiles didn’t have you. His mother died, his father took up drinking but there was no Scott to help him through it. There was no one there for him. He grew up as an outcast, lonely and bullied besides from having to watch his parent die and his other parent become an alcoholic.  Your absence had a huge effect on his life”.

Scott watched in dismay as the large jocks picked Stiles up and threw him to the ground violently. He made to go towards him but Allison held him back and she gave him a sad smile. “You don’t exist here, Scott. No one can see us”.

“What about the rest of the pack?” Scott worried, surely it was only Stiles that was affected. 

“I’ll show you”, Allison replied and waved a hand and the scenery around them began to change. Now they were stood in the hallway with Lydia standing in front of her locker and looking like she usually did with a piece of hair falling in front of one of her eyes.

“At least Lydia’s herself”.

“Wait for it”.

The piece of hair in front of her eye moved and he was shocked to see her other eye was covered with an eye patch. “What happened?”

“She stayed with Jackson, he never dumped her but he ended up moving to London anyway. He attacked her as the kanima because that still happened and blinded her in one eye but there was no you to take the lead or to take down my grandfather so things were a complete disaster. Peter still came back from the dead but killed Derek after Derek killed Jackson and Gerard, to get his alpha power back.  Kate showed up and they ended up sleeping together and as far as I know are still together and terrorising the town”, Allison shuddered at the mention of her aunt and the insane alpha. “Cora, Isaac, Boyd and Erica all died at the hands of Deucalion. Julia Baccari succeeded in her attempts to use the Nemeton, killing my dad, the Sheriff and Natalie Martin”.

“Didn’t…didn’t Deaton try to stop her?” Scott swallowed, horrified by the thoughts that Allison had put into his head. 

“Deaton was killed by Derek when he was trying to find out who killed his sister. You weren’t there to hold him back”, Allison answered bluntly and Scott felt like he was going to be sick.

“Does Stiles still know about the supernatural?”

Allison shook her head. “He thinks his dad was killed by a serial killer. He’s in foster care now”.

“What about Kira? She’s okay right?” Scott asked hopefully but the look on Allison face squashed those hopes.

“She was killed trying to fight the nogitsune which somehow escaped the nemeton after Julia activated it and took over Greenburg of all people in this world”, she snorted. “Greenburg died as well”, she added turning solemn. “Finstock quit his job to take up drinking full time after he heard about it”.

Scott shut his eyes tightly for a moment before bringing himself to ask, “And Liam and Mason?” 

“Liam was killed by the Wendigo that night. You weren’t there to save him. Mason moved away after that”.

“This world is wrong”, Scott shouted angrily. 

“It’s the world without you”, Allison pointed out, putting a calming hand on his arm. “It was only your will, your drive and your determination to find another way, to save people that stopped all these terrible things from happening”.

Scott’s eyes filled with emotion as he gazed back at his first love. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t save you”.

“No but that wasn’t on you. I died saving my best friend and I wouldn’t have wanted to go any other way”, Allison insisted. “And I still died in this world too. I was killed trying to stop Gerard by my mother of all people who was helping him. My father killed her but by then it was too late to save me”.

“I’m so sorry, Allison. I’m sorry that in every world you seemed destined to die. You deserved better, I wish I could have given you better”.

Allison wrapped her arms around Scott’s waist and hugged him, placing her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat softly for a few moments. “Scott, you gave me everything and I will always love you for the short time we had together but the world still needs you. It needs you more than ever. Your friends may not appreciate all that you do, they may take you for granted a lot of the time because they’re not perfect and they’re still kids themselves but they need you and I know deep down they realise that too. Your friends need your leadership if they’re going to survive Theo and his pack and the dread doctors”.

“You really believe that?” Scott asked her, his voice breaking.

“Of course I do, Scott because I believe in you and I love you”.

“I love you too”, he croaked before she placed a gentle and brief kiss on his lips. 

“Take care of Kira. She’ll be back soon. She really loves you know? And that’s all I want for you”, she said smiling. “Goodbye Scott”.

“Goodbye?”

He frowned in confusion for a moment before his surroundings began to suddenly disappear and change and his eyes flashed open to find himself lying on his own bed.

“I’m going to get my pack back”, he said out loud to no one (although he knew in his heart he was speaking to a certain brunette) “and I’m going to save them all. I’m going to stop Theo and the Doctors”. He then glanced over to an old photo of him and Allison that was stood on his night stand and smiled. “Thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Like???


End file.
